Lily The Vampire
by Hard To Know You still Care
Summary: Another one of my soul eater story's ok so any ways a girl named Lily comes to the DWMA and is also a vampire with 4 souls hey nothing is normal in soul eater the rest I will let you find out in the story. Rating for chances of lemon. It is pretty much a Stein X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ok basically what the story is, is about a girl that comes to the DMWA but she is not a normal girl turns out she is a vampire with 4 souls and can go into sunlight without getting hurt and if you think it is bad enough being a girl that is different from everyone else well see what happens when it turns out she hates having 4 souls and having more then 1 man fall in love with her when she wasn't even trying even though she has 4 souls she only wants to be with 1 it is a mess now she has to choose come on give a girl a break also you will see each main charter's point of view.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

I walked into the DWMA it seemed nice _I think this will be a nice place_. Then I saw Soul and Maka walking up to me. "Hello." Maka said. I smiled. "Hi names Lily." I said. Maka smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Maka nice to meet you." She said as I shacked hand's with her. "Oh and this is Soul." Maka said pointing over to soul. "Hi." Soul said. I smiled. _Wow this is good I'm making friends all ready._

**Soul's P.O.V**

_This girl Lily seems nice and friendly and cute...what am I thinking!_ Soul thought. "Well we better get to class." Soul said. Maka nodded so did Lily they then went into class and sat down. Liz, Patty and Kid walked in. "Hi Kid." I said. Kid looked over to me and smiled. "Hello Soul." He said then looked over to Lily. "Who is she?" He asked. I looked at him and pointed to Lily. "Oh her she is the new student Lily." I said with a smile. Kid, Liz and Patty sat down then stein walked in. He didn't seem good.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I wasn't feeling myself today I didn't know way. "Hmm professor Stein are you ok?" Maka asked. "I'm fine!" I lied and started to teach the class. After I dismissed class I sat outside to think for a while then I felt something wrong. _Why is this happening!?_ I asked myself my insanity was slowly taking over I thought everything will be ok today but I guess I was wrong. Lily walked by I looked over at her and smiled. "Hey Lily?" I said. Lily looked over at me with a smile. "Yes?" She said. "I will like to talk to you alone in private." I said nothing or no one was there to stop me. "Ok." She said. I then took her with me to my lab. "What is it you want to talk about?" Lily asked tilting her head. _No I can't do this. _I thought but my insanity was controlling me. "Is something wrong?" Lily asked. I quickly graved Lily and pinned her on to a table and pulled out my scalpel with one hand while holding her down with the other.

**Lily's P.O.V**

I started to shack and hope he was joking or something but by the looks of it he wasn't. "Stein please let me go!" I begged looking up at him Stein grinned. "But if I don't do this experiment how am I going to learn more about you Lily!?" He said putting the scalpel closer I quickly graved his arm that had the scalpel and started to struggle. "PLEASE YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted as loud as I could. Stein paused he putted the scalpel down still looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stein's P.O.V**

I was able to gain control and got my sanity back I looked at Lily I could tell she was still shaken from what just happened. I got her up from the table and putted her on the couch. Lily looked up at me I if she was going to tell Lord Death then I wouldn't blame her in fact I wouldn't even stop her. Lily was silent she looked down at the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked her . "Yeah I'm fine." Lily said with a smile. _What!? How can she be smiling after I almost dissected her!?_ I thought through my head confused. There was a knock on the door I walked to it to see who it was. "Oh hi Spirit." I said when I opened the door and saw him. "I Stein, who's that?" He asked pointing over to Lily. "That is the new student Lily." I said still looking at him. "Any ways what do you want?" I asked him. "Oh Lord Death told me to tell you he wants to talk to you alone." He said. I started to wonder. "About what?" I asked. "He didn't say." Spirit said. "Ok can you stay with Lily?" I asked , I want to talk to Lily when I get back. Spirit nodded.

**Spirit's P.O.V**

Stein left leaving me with Lily I'm begging to wonder why she was in stein's lab the first place I hope he didn't try to dissect her. Lily sat silently on the couch I sat next to her. "Hi." Was the only thing I could think to say at the time. "Hi." Lily said she seemed nice. "So...do you know my daughter Maka?" I asked. "Yeah me, her and Soul talked today." Lily said smiling. She seemed very happy. I smiled and she also smiled she seemed really cute too when she is happy.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I walked into Lord Death's room. "Hi Lord Death you said you wanted to see me?" I said walking up behind him. Death turned around and looked at me. "Oh hello Stein I know what happened today you took Lily to you lab." He said. I was ready to take what ever punishment he was going to give. "I know..." I said. "It's ok Stein but I do want you 2 to stay with each other for a while." Lord Death said not seeming angry. My eyes widen is surprise. "WHAT!? BUT LORD DEATH I ALMOST...AH...I COULD OF KILLED HER IF MY INSANTY TAKES COTROL AGAIN THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT I'LL DO!" I yelled. Lord Death looked at me. "Calm down stein she is ok now besides I think you too will find this a good thing." He said. I glared at him feeling angry. "How is this a good thing?" I asked. "You'll see." Death said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's** P.O.V**

Stein walked in he seemed a bit angry about something but I didn't know what. Spirit left without a word I looked at Stein. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Stein looked at me. "Lord Death said...he wants you to stay with me even though he knows what happened today!" He said in an angry voice. "Ok." I said calmly. Stein looked at me again he looked surprised. "How can you be so calm what if while you are here with me I try to dissect you again!" He said. I shrugged unsure what to say to that. Stein sat in his chair and sighed. "No matter what if I try to dissect you fight back ok even if you kill me!" He said. I looked at him and nodded. "Ok." but I hope I don't kill him.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I looked at Lily something seemed wrong but after all that has happened I can't blame her I can't help but think if I just fighted my, insanity more or something she wouldn't she wouldn't be here. Lily was silent I looked up at the time. "You should get some rest." I said to Lily. "Ok." She said graved her and took her to a room there were 2 beds. "You can sleep here." I said. "Ok thank you Stein." She said and laid down. "Your welcome." I said she acted as if all that as happened was nothing but a bad memory. I walked out of the room and sat in my chair. _If she is staying here I hope she starts taking what happened seriously or she might get hurt._ I thought.

**Lily's P.O.V**

I found it hard to go to sleep but I stayed laying down on the bed. After a while I heard foot steps coming toward the room. They got closer and closer then I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "Lily?" Stein said. I looked u at him. "Yes stein?" I said. He seemed worried about something. "Are you ok?" He asked, I nodded and Stein sighed. "Ok get some rest." He said and laid down on the other bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep tired.

-The next morning-

I woke up Stein was still asleep I stayed quiet and thought for a while. I didn't notice Stein wake up he walked over to me and looked at me.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I don't know why but some reason I couldn't stop looking at Lily. Suddenly she looked up at me. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I froze. "Uh...no everything is fine." I said and walked out of the room quickly. I don't know what was getting into me. Lily soon walked out of the room._ I can already tell Something separates her from everyone else but what?_ I thought. Lily was silent. I looked at her. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm going to see my sister do you need any thing?" She asked. "No." I said. "Ok." She said and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily's P.O.V**

I walked out of stein's house and walked toward my sisters house. I walked passed an ally when I was grabbed me and pulled in to it suddenly it happened so fast I didn't have time to react. "Let me go please!" I pleaded when I looked up I saw it was a man he had a smile. "It's ok." The man whispered. I started to feel scarred I hoped someone will come help me.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I walked outside to get some air and saw Spirit walk by. "Hi Spirit." I said. He looked over at me. "Hi Stein, where is Lily?" He asked. I looked over at him. "She left just a while ago but she'll be back soon I'm sure". Spirit smiled. "Ok." He said. I looked at the ground and thought for a while and felt something wrong. "Stein you ok?" Spirit asked. I looked at him again. "No." I said and quickly left to see if Lily was ok Spirit fallowed. "What's going on? Where are you going?" He asked. I kept going. "To find Lily I wanna be sure she is alright." I said suddenly I stopped when I heard Lily's voice coming from an ally. "LET GO OF ME PLEASE!" Lily yelled. "LILY!" I said and quickly ran into the ally I saw a man holding her with a knife to her neck. "Let her go!" I yelled angrily. The man looked up at me. "Why should I let her go!?" He said. I ran up to him and used soul force sending him flying to a wall knocking him out, I grabbed Lily and held her to be sure she was alright. Spirit ran in the ally.

**Lily's P.O.V**

I felt someone else holding me it wasn't the man that graved me it was someone else, but I was unsure who. I felt scared unsure what to do or what was going to happen next I could hear Stein's voice but I kept my eyes closed and stayed quiet. "Lily!" I heard stein's voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him and Spirit. "You ok?" Spirit asked. "Yes." I said feeling more calm and relax. Stein smiled. "Come on I'm taking you to see your sister." He said. I looked up at him. "Ok but you don't..." I got cut off by Stein. "I don't want you getting killed besides I almost dissected you and I wanna make it up so it's the least I can do." He said and walked ahead. "Hey I'm coming to." Spirit said also walking ahead. I smiled and fallowed.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you guys in joyed this chapter please review, tell me what you think if you like this story you can fallow and favorite it ok and I hoped you all had a wonderful charismas and please be ready for the next chapter.**


	5. You don't see how much I love you

**Hello everyone it has been a while since I updated so here I am and I hope you guys will enjoy.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

I walked to my sisters house with Stein and Spirit, I wondered what was with Stein he seemed to be acting a lot more different then he was at the house, maybe living with him isn't so bad. We walked up to the house and I knocked on the door. "Coming" My sisters voice said as she opened the door. "Hi Lily." She said. I smiled happily. "Hi Moon." I said, Moon looked at Stein and Spirit then smiled. "Come in everyone." She said. Stein and Spirit walked in behind me.

* * *

**Spirit's P.O.V**

I looked at Moon and smiled at her. Moon went into the kitchen and I sat down. Stein sat next to Lily. _I want to make a joke right now but I don't want to make anyone angry. _Lily sighed, Stein looked at her "Something wrong?" He asked. Lily shook her head silently. I started to wonder maybe Lily and Stein are dating or something then I asked. "Stein are you and Lily dating?" I said out loud, Moon poked her head out of the kitchen, Stein was silent. Lily's eye twitched as if she wanted to kill me. "I would rather die then go out with this creep!" Lily said. I was silent and looked at Stein and Moon.

* * *

**Stein's P.O.V**

I was silent and felt sad by what Lily said but stayed silent. Moon looked at us. "Are...you guys ok?" Moon asked us. I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah everything's fine." I said. Moon nodded, "Ok." she said. Spirit looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside. "Hey I know why don't you guys spend the night?" Moon said smiling. "Uh...sure" Spirit said. I looked at Lily. "What do you think Lily?" I asked her wanting to see what she thinked of this. Lily looked at me. "Sure." She said, I smiled and nodded.

**-That Night-**

I was laying on the couch in the living room since there were a shortest of beds. "Well *sigh*... I guess today didn't go so perfectly at all." I said to myself and heard foot steps coming down the hallway and Lily walked in the living room. I sat up slowly and looked at her. "Lily?" I said confused.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

I looked at Stein. "Sorry." I said. Stein sighed and looked at me. "It's ok I'm having trouble sleeping any ways." He said. I sighed and looked at him. "Stein are you ok?" I said, Stein was silent for a moment. "Yeah I'm fine." He said but it was easy to tell that he was lying. "Professor I know that you're lying." I said.

* * *

**Well I hoped that u guys enjoyed see you on the next chapter bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi it's me again I am typing like crazy now so I am sorry for any misspelling I know I have to get this story done along with others I am working on 4 stories.**

* * *

**Stein's P.O.V**

"Hmm?" I looked up at Lily. "Why does it matter? I'm fine. You should get some rest Lily." I said not really caring. Lily shook her head and sighed, she then left and went to bed. _Something about her soul gives me a feeling she is not normal. _I though and went back to sleep.

-next morning-

Spirit, Moon, me and Lily were all awake. "Lily lets go home now." I said, as I walked out the door. "Ok" Lily said fallowing me. At first it was silent walking back to my lab till Lily asked a question.

**Lily's P.O.V**

I looked up at Stein, something wasn't right with his soul, I didn't know if it was his Insanity or something else. "Stein are you sure you are ok?" I asked. Stein looked at me. "Yes, I'm fine" He said then kept walking. I shrugged it off maybe everything was ok, maybe nothing was wrong at all. . . . but ... I guess I was wrong. . . Stein turned around and looked at me.

**Stein's P.O.V**

"Lily? I have a question to ask you." I said seriously. "What is it?" She asked tilted her head. "I know your a weapon, but something tells me your hiding something from the DWMA keeping a secret from us! what else are you?" I said looking at her. Lily went silent for a moment and played dump. "I-I don't know what your talking about Stein." She said nervously, there was no way she was going to get out of this so easily. "Lily, it's ok, I will let you explain, just answer my question first." I said, telling the truth if she was a witch I'd still let her explain but will have t tell Lord Death about it. "I'm- I'm a... vampire" She whispered to me quietly. I was surprised to see a vampire in the DWMA I would have expected a witch but a vampire is a completely different story. "Really?" I said wanting to be sure if she was lying or not.

**Lily's P.O.V**

"Yes" I said looking at Stein not sure how he reacted considering his face appeared to be emotionless as if he didn't care about anything. Stein nodded. "Ok, lets go back to my lab then, I will ask you a view more question's and that's it." He said with a wide grin on his face, how ever I wonder if he had something else that will concern me since he can be unpredictable sometimes.


	7. The Cat Boy (Beta Request)

**Ok one of my friend's wanted me to put his OC here his name is Eminem's clone also goes by Sebs so this chapter is for you Sebs with you OC in it like you wanted :)**

**Name: Sebastian**

**Gender: M**

**Appearance: Six pack, sea green eyes, white skin **

**Cloth's style: Black leather jacket, a brown T-shirt and jeans **

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V. **

I was in my cat form wondering around bored when I saw Stein walking with a girl. "Hello" I said and got in my human form. The girl that was with Stein looked at me and smiled. "Hello." she said in a friendly voice. I smiled, Stein didn't say anything just cranked his screw. However I didn't care I wanted to get to know more about the girl he was with. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Lily." The girl answered smiling. I smiled.

Stein looked at Lily. "Come on, Lily lets go!" He said and walked off. "Ok" Lily said fallowing him.

I sighed. _I wonder. . . _

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I walked inside the house with Stein and looked at him. Stein looked back with no expression on his face. _Does he ever show any emotion at all, I know he's good at hiding his feeling but still. . ._ I thought as I sat down on the couch, Stein sat down next to me.

I was silent unsure what to say, Stein smoked a cigarette then looked at me again. "Do you want anything to drink?" he offered still with no emotion on his face and none in his voice. "water." I said calmly.

Stein nodded and stood up then went into the kitchen. I started to think for awhile and wondered about the boy I met earlier I never really got his name but. . . he seemed handsome and cute.

Stein walked back in the room with a glass of water with ice in it, but then tripped and fell on top of me the water spilled and got on my shirt. I epped, Stein was right on top of me when he fell on top of me, his hand was on my boob but he didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"Are you ok?" He asked, I looked up at him, the water was cold so I was shivering.

**Sebastian's P.O.V. **

I was walking around in my cat form and saw Stein's house. "Hmm. . . I wonder if I can talk to Lily again?" I said as I leaped up into an open window and saw Stein on top of her.

Lily appeared to be shaken, neither of them noticed me, so I got into my human form and kicked Stein off of her and hissed.

Stein's head hit a table knocking him out, I wanted to kill him but Lily graved my arm. "Don't hurt him!" she said. I was confused, and looked at her. "But why he tried to rape you!?"

Lily shook her head. "No he didn't, you see he was getting a glass of water but then fell on top of me, and the water spilled on me." She said obviously telling the truth. "Why were you shaking then?" I asked.

"The glass of water had ice in it." Lily replied. I nodded and looked at Stein he was still passed out. "I'm going to have too apologize to stein when he wakes up." I said as me and Lily got Stein to his bed and laid him down there and left, to let him rest.

"He's going to be out for awhile, by the way what's your name?" Lily said. I looked at her and smiled. "Sebastian" I said smiling happily at least I get this chance to talk to her some more. "By the way what are you doing here at Stein's house in the first place you know he will dissect anything that is living and could dissect you if he wanted to right?"

Lily looked at me. "Long story. . . but don't worry he's not that bad once you get to know him." she said. I nodded. "Ok, so lily? is it ok if we talk for awhile?" I said.

Lily nodded. "Sure"

* * *

**Well this story gets more exiting and obviously, so yeah review this story, add it to favorite's you can favorite me to fallow the story if you haven't and even fallow me, also if you have any question's just ask. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily's P.O.V**

After spending time with Sebs, I went back to stein's house, and walked in. Stein had woken up and walked into the living room. "what the happened?" he asked. "You were knocked out by that neko boy sebs." I replied.

Stein sighed and sat on the couch. "Next time I see him, I'll dissect him." Stein said quietly. I sat down next to him. "He didn't mean, to...well...he thought..." My words trailed off unsure what to say. Stein looked about me about to speak but he froze. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's that on your neck?" he said pointing at my neck, I got up and went into the bathroom then looked in the mirror and saw what stein was talking about. Sebastian gave me a hickey.

* * *

-Flash back-

I was with sebs at the park talking for a little bit. "I should go back to stein's." I said. Sebs frowned. "Can you stay a little longer?" he asked. "Sorry no, but we can talk again tomorrow." I said.

Sebastian smiled and suddenly kissed my neck nibbling slightly. I blushed unsure what to say or do, then backed up. "I have to go now!" I said and ran off back to stein's.

-End of flashback-

* * *

Stein walked into the bathroom waiting for an answer. I sighed and looked at stein, then explained what happened. Stein was still silent for a moment when I finished then he finally said. "So you I'm guessing you like him?"

I shook my head. "WHAT!? No! It's not like that, besides why does it matter of who I like or not to you?" I said. Stein cranked his screw. "I was just asking..." he said and went to his bed going to sleep. I sighed, _Why did Sebastian do that? I guess I can ask him tomorrow. _I thought and went to bed as well.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 12:00am in the middle of the night. I got out of bed and saw lily was asleep on the other bed across from mine, I walked over and looked at her careful not to wake her up.

Then left the room coming back with a rag in my hand and a needle. My insanity was getting the better of me again. I put the needle in her neck to numb her. I saw lily about to wake but then I put the rag over her mouth causing her to pass out.

Lily was out cold, I then picked her up and tied her down to a table.

-Time skip-

I had done an experiment on lily, it was fun to dissect a vampire I will admit, but I felt some regret. I picked up lily who was still out cold and put her back in the bed she was sleeping in. "Maybe she won't notice...but she's not as stupid as spirit oh well what's done is done." I said to myself and went to the living room and sat at my computer.

* * *

**Lily: Stein you did an experiment on me..**

**Stein: I'm sorry... **

**Sebastian: YOU BASTARD YOU THINK LILY IS JUST ANOTHER TEST SUBJECT!**

**Lily: But what if stein...**

**Sebastian: Lily I want you to live with me?**

**Lily: huh?**

**Spirit: no! you can stay here with me lily **

**Lily: get away from me**


	9. Just Leave

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling strange I had a dream last night I sat up still feeling weird. I went into the bathroom closing the door and lifted up my shirt to see stitches on my belly. It wasn't a dream I had it was real, I knew Stein did an experiment on me.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room. "You fucking bastard!" I said. Stein looked at me, completely silent he knew what I was talking about. "You did an experiment on me..." I said. Stein sighed. "I know. I knew you would react like this." He said.

I was silent, and left I didn't want to be anywhere near Stein anymore. I walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I was walking in my cat form enjoying the sun, and saw lily sitting down on a bench. "You ok?" I asked her. Lily looked down at me. "No." she said. I sighed and got into my human form and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Lily told me what happened last night. After she finished I got up. "You want me to go kick his ass for you!?" I said how dare stein do that to her. Lily shacked her head. "No..."

I frowned and sighed. "Ok...hey lily there is something I want to tell you." I said calmly. She looked up at me. "What is it?" she asked. "I want you to come live with me...because well you don't want Stein to experiment on you again."

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I smiled at Sebastian and stood up. "I will think about it." Sebastian nodded. "If not I can get you an apartment of your own so you don't have to worry about spending another night at Stein's house." He replied and left. I think leaving is a good idea, well moving out of stein's house that is. I went back to Stein's house again even though I didn't want to, I saw stein sitting down on the couch.

He was looking down at his feet, he seemed to be in deep thought. "You ok?" I asked him. Stein was silent for a moment. "Yes I'm fine." he said quietly. I sat down next to him unsure what to say to him. Then Stein looked at me. "Why did you come back? I thought you were pissed off." he said.

"I was and still am. The reason I came was to well..." My words trailed off unsure what to say or do I began to ask myself in my head. _Why did I come back? _Stein sighed and stood up. "Are you going to leave?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yep, Sebastian offered me to stay in a apartment for awhile." I think, stein didn't like heating those words especially hearing Sebastian's name. Stein bite his lip hard, causing him to bleed a waterfall of blood dripped down. I don't know if he was going insane or what.

**Stein P.O.V**

I looked at lily. "Please...leave...now." I stuttered for some reason not sure why. Lily looked at me. "Stein...?" she said sounding worried. "Leave now...you already have a place to stay at I'll talk to you tomorrow at the DWMA." I said. Lily stood. "Ok" she said and left.

I watched her leave and sighed in relief if she stayed any longer I might have dissected her or worse. Why was my insanity acting out so badly.

* * *

**Sebastian: So...lily do you want to go on a date?**

**Lily: *sigh* ...No...**

**Sebastian: What's wrong?**

**Lily: It's Stein, he's acting strange...?**

**Medusa: Maybe I can help **

**Sebastian: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**


	10. The Cause Of The Insanity Medusa

**Ok some of you want to know PAIN! Just finish the story so you can make more! Well I am sorry for the wait but I like starting think finishing them...not so much.**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I woke up and yawned then went to Lily's apartment to visit here since it was a Saturday. It has been 6 mouths sense she moved out of Stein's and she seems to be happy. I knocked on her door, "Who is it?" Lily's voice said. "It's me Sebastian." I replied.

Lily opened the door. "Come inside." she said smiling. I walked in and sat down on the couch. "Lily I wanted to ask you something." I said looking at her. She looked back at me and tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering... would... you like to go out on a date?" I said hoping she would say yes. Lily sighed. "I would but...no" she said it seemed like something was wrong. I frowned. "Oh... I understand if you don't like me." I said.

Lily looked at me. "No it's not that. . . it's something else." she said. "What's wrong lily, did stein say something to you?" I said I didn't want stein or anyone too hurt her. Lily shook her head. "No, it's just that stein is acting different his insanity seems to be getting worse and worse."

"Well he should be locked up he's crazy, and shouldn't be anywhere near people he's a monster!" I said.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was shocked to hear Sebastian say that Stein did experiment on me, and yes I was mad but he shouldn't be locked up like he's a monster he still human...insane yes...but a monster...no. I don't know why but hearing him say that made me angry but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Please leave." I said. Sebastian looked up at me. "Huh?" he was confused. "I'm sorry but you need to leave, I just need some time to think that's all." I said smiling warmly.

He nodded. "I understand." he said and left. I sighed and sat down on the couch. "I wish I there was something I can do to help stein, I really want to be his friend at least." I said to myself it was strange at first stein talked to me normally after class then he started to avoid me and everyone else after class even Spirit could tell something was wrong. But maybe he was just busy with work and stuff.

-On Monday morning-

I woke up late today I didn't want to be late for class again. I stopped in the hallway when I heard nurse Medusa talking. "Soon, Stein will be under my full control, with the black blood in him, he is already becoming more insane and soon he will be consumed by it." she said. My eyes widen, there was no way...nurse medusa...is causing stein to act differently but how? how did this happen?

Soon Nurse Medusa stepped out of her office and looked at me. Oh no! not good dos she know I was listening... I hoped she didn't. Nurse medusa looked at me. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she said smiling. "Oh- yeah bye!" I said and ran to class maybe later I can talk to Stein and Lord death about this.

**Stein's P.O.V**

After I dismissed class, I was about to leave I was going insane again but Lily walked over to me. No, no she needed to stay away from me, I pretend that I didn't see her and kept walking going outside. Lily fallowed me and I heard her voice from behind. "Stein?" I ignored her and kept walking hoping she will leave and go to see Sebastian or something.

"Professor stein I need to talk to you it's important!" Lily said running over. "Well can't it wait till tomorrow..." I said not turning around to face her. "No, it's nurse Medusa!" Lily said in a serious voice. "What about her did something happen?" I asked as I turned around to see her, I knew Medusa was suspected of being a witch maybe what lily has to say is the evidence we need to prove it.

"She is using some kind of black blood to control you or something to make you go insane!" Lily said she seemed to be telling the truth, but that made things bad at the same time as long as I have black blood Medusa can make me go insane at any moment so I can hurt someone like one of my students. "Lily...I want you to go tell lord death about, this I will be fine right now you need to tell him about Medusa." I said having a plan too keep myself from hurting lily or anyone.

"ok...but what about-" Before lily could finish I cut her off. "Don't worry just go!" I said. Lily nodded and ran off to go too lord death. I knew what I was about to do was dangerous but the only way I can stop Medusa if anything the DWMA might have to fight me if I can't control the black blood.

* * *

**Lily: What is Professor Stein planning? **

**Lord Death: Well it looks like we will have to wait and find out. **

**Sebastian: Well we can't just stand here while Medusa is planning to destroy Death City!**

**Lily: Your right...wait...who's that!? is that!? NO!**

**Sebastian: Next time THE FINAL BATTLE AND THE FINAL CHOICE **


	11. The Final Battle and choice PT 1

**Stein's P.O.V.**

I walked into Medusa's lair feeling a strong source of insanity. Medusa looked at me and smiled. "Hello Stein." She said. I looked at her and was silent for a moment before speaking. "What do you want with me? You've been causing me to go insane and got me to almost dissect one of my students." I said, Medusa just smiled and walked over to me. "It's simple I want your help to take down the DWMA, I say it's time for a new world order, you want to dissect, dismember and kill your student's, you know you do." She said mockingly. I could feel insanity taking over, and I found myself unable to speak for a minute, "N-no..." I said.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was with Spirit and Lord Death talking about what we should do., when Sebastian walked in. "Professor Stein is gone!" He said. "Gone? what do mean he's gone?" I said confused. "We can't find him anywhere, we looked in his lab and everything." Sebs replied. I was shocked, there was no doubt in my mind it had to be Medusa, maybe stein went after her or something. "We need to find Medusa.' I said.

"I know but we can't just rush in besides she can be anywhere" Lord death said. "Well standing around isn't going to do anything! we need to start looking for Medusa!" Sebs yelled. "I'm sorry but finding her could take days, weeks who knows..." Death said. By then it may be too late, I sighed and left Sebs fallowed me. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "I am just worried we don't even know what Medusa's plan is."

Sebs sighed. "Don't worry, we will find her and Stein as well, hopefully." He said, I got an idea and looked at him. "Lets go after Medusa now!" I said.

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I looked at her she must've been crazy. "You heard what Lord Death said." Lily nodded, "I know but he won't know lets just look around a little then we can come back I promise, besides maybe we can find a clue something to tell us where Medusa is!" she said. I sighed even though I didn't want to admit it she was right. "Ok I'll go with you."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long this is only part 1 of the ending I will make part 2 soon oh and no Sebastian is not the Sebastian from black butler he is a friends OC**


	12. THE FINAL BATTLE AND CHOICE PT 2

**Hey everyone here is part 2.**

* * *

**Stein's P.O.V. **

I woke up in Medusa's lair inside a dark room I may had passed out, from the insanity. I looked around and couldn't see Medusa anywhere did she leave? I stood up so I can find a way out of here, soon the lights came on. "MEDUSA!" I called out, then heard her laugh. "If you want to go back to Death City you just need to wait a view more hours before we go to attack!" she said. I turned around to face her, she was looking at me with a smile. "What ever your plan is it's not going too work the DWMA out numbers you, even if I helped you still won't have a chance."

Medusa didn't see to care, "true but there is someone else who is going to help with the attack." she replied. "Who is it?"I asked, I knew she has Erika, Free, Crona and Ragnorock but who else was on her side.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was with Sebastian searching for any sign of Medusa, I could sense Stein's soul wave length near by. "We're getting closer!" I said and was going too run toward where I sensed steins wave-length but I was graved and pulled back by Sebastian. "What the hell!?" I said. Sebastian looked at me. "I say we go back to the DWMA and tell Lord Death."

I was confused we came this far why not finish this and stop Medusa. "No! not until I beat the shit out of Medusa!" I said and ran into Medusa's lair. "LILY NO!" I heard Sebastian yell behind me but it was to late I was already inside. "MEDUSA I KNOW YOUR HERE!" I yelled. Medusa laughed. "Stein your friend is here the same one you experimented on you know you want to dissect, dismember and kill her" Medusa mocked.

Stein seemed too be wounded but was still standing. "LILY LEAVE NOW!" He yelled. I shook my head, then I saw Sebastian walk in. "About time you caught up!" I said, Medusa laughed. "What's so funny!?" I said looking at Medusa.

"LILY GET AWAY FROM SEBASTAIN NOW!" Stein yelled. Before I could respond or react everything went black.

* * *

**Medusa: Chain up both of them can't have them escape **

**Sebastian: yes Medusa**

**Lily: WHY!? I thought you were my friend!**

**Sebastian: I'm sorry but I tried to protect you**


End file.
